Every Day With You Is Valentine's Day
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Angelo reassures Jubilee by telling her what is in his heart when their Valentine's Day doesn't go the way she planned. Het. Happy Future AU.


Title: "Every Day With You Is Valentine's Day"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved Jack -- Happy Valentine's Day, my heart!!!  
Rating: PG-13 for smoking and passionate kissing  
Summary: Angelo reassures Jubilee by telling her what is in his heart when their Valentine's Day doesn't go the way she planned.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Het, Established Relationship, AU, Future Fic  
Word Count (excluding heading): 768  
Disclaimer: Angelo "Skin" Espinosa, Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, Logan/Wolverine, and Generation X are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The firelight played over their bodies, casting long shadows in the otherwise dark room, as they sat silently in front of it, each sipping from their chosen drink, and reflected over the events of the day. Jubilee sighed wistfully. She'd had such big plans for stealing Angelo away this Valentine's Day, but they had been called out early that morning on a mission and had spent the entire day working to save a world that, she had come to accept, would never be truly grateful to them for the sacrifices they made.

Angelo glanced over at his wife and smiled at the way the firelight played on her short, ebony hair and glistened on her wedding band. She had been a remarkable girl when he'd first met her and had transformed, over the years, into a truly wondrous woman. She had proven that excellency yet again today when she had saved so many lives by confronting their enemy head-on by herself and refusing to stop firing even when she'd fallen to her knees from exhaustion. If it had not been for her bravery and determination, none of their team would have made it out of the battle alive that day, let alone victorious.

He knew, though she hadn't said a word aloud, that she was lamenting how their holiday had turned out, but he was not sorry at all that they had spent the day the way they had. After all, he had been by her side throughout it all, and that's all he could ever ask for, one day at a time or his entire life. He didn't know how short or long it would be or whether he would win or fail the next time he tried something, but it didn't really matter to him. All that mattered was that he had his Jubie by his side for with her, he felt complete, his heart filled with joy, and his soul sang, but without her, his life was as gray and dull as his ever-stretchable skin.

Angelo smiled slyly as he turned his head back to face the fire. He took a long drag on his cigar, then blew it out carefully. He watched for his love's reaction from the corners of his eyes, and his grin spread as he watched her face light up.

Jubilee grinned broadly, her smile filling her face, as she watched Angelo's smoke turn into a heart. She wished, for just a passing moment, that she could be as cool as Wolverine for if she was, she would meet his heart by blowing an arrow through it. She turned to him with blue eyes dancing merrily and wished for some cool and witty retort, but none came. Instead, she found herself saying, "You know I love ya, don'tcha?"

His grin grew. "I know," he replied, leaning over his chair and across the distance that separated their seats, "but I never get tired of hearing it."

"I never get tired of saying it." It might sound lame, she thought, but it was the truth. She loved Angelo and never tired of telling or showing him just how much he meant to her. "I'm sorry we didn't get to do much today."

His grin twisted so that part of his mouth slanted upwards in a sarcastic manner. "Didn't do much?" he repeated. "We only saved the world."

"Yeah, but . . . "

"No but's," he told her, wrapping his hand around her cheek and running his fingers up through her hair. "I don't need a special day to tell you how much I love you, mi amor, or a big present to know you love me." He stroked her hair and gently rubbed her skin. "You didn't just save the outside world today, Jubie. You saved our world. You save my world every time you tell me you love me."

Despite her grin, Jubilee couldn't help teasing, "Now you're just -- "

He cut her words off, placing his lips over hers and kissing her deeply. His tongue gently pried her lips apart, then dove into her mouth. It grew inside her mouth, sending fresh tingles chasing the tingles his mouth already sent coursing through her body. His tongue rubbed against hers, then began to dance with her tongue as the passion in their kiss grew.

When they finally parted, his forehead rested lightly against hers. He continued to massage the back of her head with one hand while his other cupped her face and drew a thumb softly across her cheek. "Every day with you is Valentine's Day, chica," he breathed and then kissed her again and again.

**The End**


End file.
